Freak
by sylarbadass
Summary: Logan is a freak. just go read.


**THIS IS JUST POINTLESS. I GOT BORED TODAY... I AM TRYING TO GET MY WRITING MOJO BACK. i HAVE SO MANY STORIES THAT NEED TO BE UPDATED. SO MAYBE WRITING POINTLESS STUFF WILL HELP. ENJOY THIS DOESNT REALLY HAVE A PLOIT. I THINK I GOT EVERYTHING SPELLED RIGHT.**

"You're an idiot!" I yelled at Kendall from the kitchen. You see we ended up staying at home for the weekend while everyone went out of town. We had told Mama Knight that we needed to caugh up on some stuff with Gustavo at the studio, which was a lie. You see Kendall and I have been seeing each other for a few months now and just kind of forgot to tell everyone. Well, one person knew and that was Kelly. We had to buy her silent, which were three new pairs of shoes and a month of cleaning her house. Kelly was happy for us but she told us she never wanted to walk in on what she had before. Lets just say she has seen Kendall and I in to many composing positioning.

"Me you're the one that wanted to do this?" Kendall said as I watched him stand up and make his way over to the mess in the kitchen.

"Don't you come in here! I need to clean this up and you're just going to dis…." That is when he grabbed me, pushed me up against the fridge and kissed me. Kendall's lips were on mine cutting me off and God it felt so damn good. His lips were so soft and warm. With in seconds his hands were pulling my shirt off. I lifted my arms up to help him. Once that was done, I smiled at Kendall before we both leaned back into kiss each other. MY hands went for his belt and pulled his off. Kendall lips were now on my neck, sucking and biting. I had this thing for biting and Kendall knew just how to turn me on. I moaned and threw my head back before pushing Kendall pants and boxers down to the ground. Kendall pulled off me and smiled.

"A little eager there baby?" Kendall asked me as he ran his hands up and down my bare chest.

"You have no idea." I said pulling him back into a kiss. Within a few minute I was naked the same as Kendall. He had pushed so I was leaning over the bar kissing down the back of my neck. "Ken…" I moan out as he threw me back around slammed me hard agaisnt the wall before bring me down to the floor.

"I love you Logie.." That was the last thing he said before things got really heated fast. Kendall and I laid there naked on the kitchen floor. Sex in the kitchen was always fun. I rolled over and snuggled into Kendall arms as he pulled me closer. "God you are one crazy little freak." I look up and smiled into his wonderful green eyes.

"You have no idea how crazy I can get." I said straddling his hips. "Now let see, we are still alone and I am still in the mood." I said winking at him before I moved down his chest, kissing my way down until I was in between his legs. I moved over so I could kiss the inside of Kendall thigh.

"Logieee… Don't tease.." Kendall said. I looked up and winked at him. I moved back down and started licking up and down his inner thigh. "Baby..  
>Kendall said wrapping his hands in my hair and pulling. God I love when he does that. I shot up and crawled back up his chest and kissed him as my hands roamed down his body earning small moans from him.<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall and I were lying on the couch after our little fun in the kitchen earlier. I loved the times like this. IT was hard to be alone when everyone was around. Carlos and James were always bugging us. Mama Knight was always checking in on us to make sure we were fine. And when we were at the studio Gustavo was up our butts.<p>

"What are you thinking about Logie?" I looked up at Kendall. We were lying on the couch side by side. Our legs tangled up in each other's and Kendall arms wrapped around me. I let out a long sigh before I sat up to sit next to Kendall.

"Their are coming back in a few hours Ken. We won't be able to be like this." I said pouting my lips out. I know I was being a child about this but damn it.

"You look so cute with your lips like that?" Kendall said leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him back and then lay back down on his chest. Kendall hands ran up and down my back. "We can tell them when they get back."

"I know, we should but I kinda like sneaking around with you." I said with a smile on my face. it was true I loved sneaking aroundt with him. The thrill of being caught was such a damn turn on and it just made sex with Kendall hotter than what is already was.

"You are one kinky little person. Who would have thought that Logan Mitchell would love the thrill of being caught having sex." Kendall said with his hands in my hair. It was true, I loved having sex in public places. Like having sex in a restaurant bathroom with someone in the next stall, or giving Kendall a blow job under Gustavo desk with him walking around the room talking to Kendall. Yes, I know I am a freak but damn its fun.

"Don't tell me you don't like it either. Especially when we had Sex in Gustavo office, yeah that was a fun day.

"Damn you were so hot that day, the way I bent you over and fucked you." I lifted my head up and looked down at Kendall who was smiling that sexy smile he does. We didn't say anything. Kendall grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. We were kissing until my phone started ringing. "Baby leave it." Kendall said grabbing my ass.

"Mmm, baby I have to answer it." I said breaking away from the kiss and leaning over to pick up the phone that was on the coffee table. "Hello." I said.

"You two better not be having sex on my couch." I heard Mama Knight say. I jumped up kneeing Kendall in the groan. I looked at him as he curled up in a little ball. I looked back and mouthed that I was sorry.

"What?" I said in a high tone voice.

"Logan, your phone called me earlier and I heard something's that I don't think I should have heard." Mama Knight said. Shit I guess when Kendall pined me up against the bar I must have called her. I stood there frozen as Kendall laid there in pain on the floor. "Look sweetie I don't mine, just please don't have sex in my kitchen again. I love you both now go back to what you were doing. We will be home in about 4 hours that should give you two pleant of time to finish what you were doing and please clean up. I dont want to have to explan to Katie what that white stuff is all over my kitchen." Mama Knight said. I hung up the phone and just stood there paralyzed until I heard Kendall's voice.

"Logie.. I am in pain come and rub them!" I heard Kendall said before I turned around to see him now sitting on the couch with his eyes close. I shook my head; I couldn't believe what Mama Knight had told me. I smiled when I got a better look at Kendall; he was still naked and looking damn hot.

"I will do more that rub them," I said as I walked over and kneeled down in front of him.

"Yep a little freak!" I smiled at Kendall before I took him in my mouth. Kendall and I were into each too much to hear someone walk in. However, that changed when we heard someone scream. Kendall jumped up, coking me, I pulled off and looked towards the door and smiled.

"OK, three times is my limit!" Kelly said has she placed her hands over her eyes.

"He is a freak what can I say." Kendall said as he tried to cover himself up.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet!" I yelled as I moved the pillow Kendall had put there to cover himself up. "Kelly unless you want to watch, which would be so hot I would leave." Kendall smiled and rolled his eyes at me.

"When you two are done Gustavo wants to see you." Kelly said walking out the door. I looked up at Kendall and kissed his hand.

"You are so bad and I love it." Kendall said pulling me up and into his lap.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." I said giving Kendall a wink before I pulled him into a kiss.

**I KNOW POINTLESS... WELL HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT**


End file.
